My American Rose, A Harry Styles Fanfic:
by Iluvharrystyles
Summary: Madison is from New York City, and has moved to Holmes Chapel. She has been there for the past three years and has a best friend named Sophie. Soon she meets the famous Harry Styles and doesnt know who he really is...


My American Rose, Chapter 1

Sophie and I sat down at our table, drinking our morning coffees to start off the day. As I explored the world of Facebook on my blackberry curve, it was Sophie's turn to get our drinks. Soon came Sophie with our coffee's, mine being the Mocha Frappe with whip cream. Sophie ordered a vanilla bean latte.

"Now what took you so long?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hey, there was a pretty long line!" Sophie said.

"Two people isn't a long line…" I replied rolling my eyes playfully.

Sophie took a deep breath rolling her eyes playfully, finally taking a sip of her morning coffee. I placed my blackberry in my back jean pocket, drinking some more of my mocha frappe. Across the table, Sophie was making staring at the fairly handsome cashier helping out a customer.

"Oh would you stop it, you're going to scare him!" I said.

"Stop it! I can't help myself when it comes to gorgeous men." Soph said happily, still staring at the cashier.

I began to finish my coffee, slowly sliding away from the table. As I stood up Sophie gave me a confused look placing her phone on the table. I picked up my almost empty coffee cup looking back at Soph.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Can't a girl go throwing out things once in a while?" I asked sarcastically, making my way to the garbage can.

Before I reached the garbage, someone rammed straight into me making the coffee spill all over my brand new shirt that I just bought last week. As I looked up I saw a man with brown curly hair, and light green eyes that seemed very familiar.

"Next time could you watch where you're going?" I asked annoyingly.

"Oh hey, I'm sorry about that." He said having a little smirk plastered on his face.

"Sure you are…." I said sarcastically.

I shoved past this mystery man, making my way into the women's bathroom. I grabbed a napkin from the dispenser putting soap on it, beginning to scrub the coffee stain away. When I looked into the mirror, in the background I saw the bitch of the town….Tenzy Carmichael.

"Well, nice to see you Madison." Tenzy said sarcastically.

"What do you want Tenzy?" I asked rudely turning around to face her.

"I just want to make myself clear for this year. I know you have a thing for Andrew, and I know he has a thing for you too. But he is mine, so watch your back." She said making her way out of the bathroom.

Andrew is the most popular, and gorgeous boy in our school. Every girl dreams he would just talk to them but no way in hell that would happen. He has a reputation that he has to keep up, or his life will go down the toilet.

Yes, I do have a thing for him but I'm not going to even try because his relationships last for a week, and I'm not looking for that. I'm looking for a guy that would say goodnight to me every night by either calling me, texting me, anything. A guy that wouldn't be afraid to show his true feelings anywhere, at any time. The one that could sweep me off of my feet, making my heart flutter inside. But this is a reality not a fantasy.

I left the women's bathroom running into the boy with the curly hair once again. He grabbed my arm gently pulling me back to the hallway where the bathrooms were. I rolled my eyes rudely, yanking my arm back.

"What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I feel like I owe you something for ruining your shirt. So how about lunch tomorrow?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow rolling my eyes. "And why would I want to go?"

"Because you find me so irresistible…" He said wiggling his eyebrows seductively.

"I'll pass." I said firmly trying to walk away. Before I could he pulled me back. "Boy, you can't take a girl rejecting you can't ya?"

"Please, let me make it up to you." He said.

"Tell me your name, then you might have one percent of me saying yes." I said firmly.

"Harry. Nice to meet you….?" Harry asked.

"Madison. Tomorrow, at noon." I stated walking away.

I sat down at the table, pulling out my blackberry curve seeing if I missed anything. Sophie was talking with the cashier boy, trying to flirt the best she could. I rolled my eyes at her, turning my attention back to my phone. A cool breeze went past me, sending shivers up my spine. As I looked down at the table for a brief moment, there was a little piece of paper folded up delicately. I picked up the piece a paper opening it slowly. It revealed seven digits, and at the end was an H written in script. I began putting in Harry's number, making his contact as; Hazzz.

"Oh what'ca got there?" Sophie said plopping down in her chair happily.

"Just some guy gave me his number, not a big deal." I said crumbling the piece of paper Harry gave me. "Enough about me, what happened between you and the cashier?"

"We just chatted, that's all. But he did give me his number!" She said happily.

Sophie and I stood up walking away from our table. We grabbed are belongings making are way outside of the Café smiling. Sophie and her idiotic ways began taking pictures of me walking down the street into town. I rolled my eyes playfully at her, posing for every picture she took of me. Once she stopped we sat down on a bench laughing our asses off.

"God damn it!" Sophie said under her breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jasmine bailed on me for the 'One Direction' concert and now I have no one to go with!" Sophie said sadly.

"When is the concert?" I asked.

"In three days!"

"I'll go if you want?" I asked trying to be a good friend.

"Really? Oh my god, thank you so much! We should go to Betsey Johnson and get some new clothes for the concert then!" Sophie said happily.

Sophie dragged me through the streets of Holmes Chapel, pulling me into the store Betsey Johnson. I rolled my eyes when she started jumping up and down like a little girl on Christmas morning. This will be an interesting day.


End file.
